The overall goal of Informing Neighborhood Health: Facilitating Information Access for Community Clinics is to facilitate information access at select faith-based health clinics located in Harris County, Texas, that primarily serve the homeless and working poor. At the beginning of the twelve- month period, workstations for each participating faith-based clinic will be purchased and installed. In addition, broadband connections will be installed during the first quarter where needed. Also at this time, a Web page for the project will be developed to facilitate access to relevant information. The Web page will be alpha-tested with TWU project staff and refined based on feedback; and then beta-tested with participating community-based clinic staff and further refined. Training sessions for staff at participating community-based clinics will begin during the second quarter and continue throughout the project's duration. Introductory and advanced training will be offered as requested. Evaluations will be included with each training session. By the end of the twelve- month period, staff at all participating agencies will have been provided the opportunity to attend training sessions. A post-training follow-up survey will be mailed approximately 1 month after each training session- to -session participants. Site visits will also be conducted at each participating clinic. A final project evaluation will be conducted at the end of the fourth quarter in the form of a focus group consisting of representatives from each participating clinic. Informing Neighborhood Health will facilitate access to electronic health information where it is much needed.